Power
"La canzone parla di riprendere il tuo potere, se non ti senti trattata nel modo in cui dovresti essere trattata , perché abbiamo quel potere" ''- Katy Perry parlando di "Power" "Power" è una canzone di Katy Perry dall'album ''Witness ''(2017) . La canzone parla di come Katy riprende potere in una relazione della quale era diventata schiava. Katy ha spiegato che la canzone è dedicata alle donne che cercano di trovare il potere interiore. Background e release Il brano , prodotto da Jack Garratt, era destinato ad essere inserito nell'album ''Witness , dato che era già stato inserito nel diario Instagram di Katy. La cantante aveva girato un video di pochi secondi dove diceva "I'mma goddess and you know" ed i fan avevano chiamato la canzone "Goddess". In suo titolo in realtà è sempre stato "Power" , ma fino all'uscita ufficiale della tracklist i fan - ovviamente - non potevano saperlo , dato che Katy non a veva rilasciato dichiarazioni. Katy ha cantato "Power" per la prima volta in un "listening party" a Berlino , in Germania. La canzone contiene interpolazioni da "Being with You" di Smokey Robinson. Manifestazioni Pubbliche Durante la marcia delle donne pacifica contro Trump, nel Dicembre 2016, Katy mostrava, una stampa, un fiore di loto rosa con sopra una parte del secondo verso di "Power" :HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN REBORN (L'inferno non ha una furia come una donna rinata). La foto è stata postata su Instagram da Katy, ed è diventata virale. Interpretazione dei testi Katy inizia dicendo che ha perso sé stessa dentro la persona che ama. Questa persona ha preso il controllo della sua anima vulnerabile. In un'occasione Katy aveva detto "Tutti pensano che sia forte, ma non sempre è così." Basti pensare ad altre canzoni dell'album: "Déjà Vu " e "Mind Maze " per capire che Katy è emotiva, e soffre molto la perdita delle relazioni , cosa che ci aveva detto in "By the Grace of God " anche se alla fine era riuscita a superare il divorzio da Russell Brand . Qui però Katy si mostra via via più forte. Continua dicendo di essere figlia di sua madre e che ama molte cose su di lei ma che deve rompere il ciclo: sua madre, sebbene fosse nata nel periodo della rivoluzione femminile era molto legata a tradizioni Cristiane , ed anche se ha fatto parte di questa era , ed è diventata pastore, è sempre rimasta un po' in ombra: questo spiega il "ma" di Katy: "I'm my mother's daughter/ And there are so many things I love about her /'But '''I have / I have to break the cycle" deve rompere il ciclo che sua madre non ha rotto in passato. Anche se sua madre non l'ha fatto , lei può farlo con la persona con cui è attualmente impegnata. In questo modo si siederà per prima a tavola, capotavola, cosa che di solito fa l'uomo. Katy continua dicendo di avere delle ali che non possono essere recise e che la persona che cerca di distruggerla in termini affettivi non può far appassire i suoi fiori : You can't clip my wings/ Can't wilt my flowers" Katy si era paragonata ad un fiore in "One of the Boys " , quindi lei non appassirà per questa relazione, inoltre il verso continua dicendo che anche se questa persona le "ruba il tempo" lei recupererà le ore. Questa frase si riferisce al fatto che il tempo che ha trascorso con questa persona è stato sprecato, le è stato rubato tempo vitale, ma lei lo recupererà tutto. Come? Questo lo spiega nella riga successiva " Perché sono una dea e tu lo sai!". Katy era stata una dea alata in "Dark Horse " , ha rappresentato l'essenza pura ed immortale dell'amore in "Unconditionally " così come in "Firework " ed aveva dimostrato di essere molto potente, più di una tigre in "Roar ". Katy dice che stavolta ha POTERE e lo userà, anche se in modo "sinfonico" per finire la relazione malata, dato che stavolta sarà lei a distruggere il suo compagno. Continua cantando la sua rinascita , dicendo di bruciare come una fiamma blu. In un discorso da lei tenuto aveva dichiarato che nei suoi ultimi sette anni era diventata una "fiamma blu".Una fiamma blu è molto più forte di un fuoco rosso: è pari a 5000 gradi Celsius o 9000 Fahrenheit. Continua dicendo di "non mordere la mano che ti nutre o non mangerai più, no!" Il riferimento è ovvio: sei maltratti le persone che ti aiutano e ti mostri ingrato nei loro confronti, non riceverai più supporto da loro, e questa persona pensa di poter predominare su Katy, ma lei non glielo permetterà, e non permetterà a sé stessa di continuare a supportare questa persona nutrendo la relazione. Nel ponte c'è il culmine di potenza: riprende indietro tutto il suo potere e lo scatena , distruggendo chi voleva distruggerla perchè anche nel buio brilla. Lei è una persona pura , benevola e potente , una persona luminosa interiormente, un essere positivo, quindi il buio non può spegnere la sua luce. Il testo termina con il ritornello, e la parola "POWER" (potere) . La relazione è conclusa , e lei ne è uscita vincitrice. Dietro le quinte Come regalo per i fan, per festeggiare "Witness'' " (2017), Katy ha pubblicato un video inedito, di quando era ancora mora, ed ha iniziato a scrivere e pianificare "Power". Alcune frasi come "fragile like a fabergé" sono state poi utilizzate per "Hey Hey Hey ", mentre altre, come "struggle" per "Save as Draft ". Alla fine è riuscita, con i suoi collaboratori a scrivere il testo finale del brano ed a canticchiarlo. Al termine del video, Katy ringrazia tutti i fan che l'hanno supportata e sono stati suoi testimoni dal 9 Giugno 2017 al 9 Giugno 2018, data in cui l'album ha compiuto un anno, motivo per cui ha pubblicato il "Making" di "Power" questo stesso giorno. Scopriamo così, che nella stesura di un testo, ci sono più persone, più idee, che vengono scritte, scartate, ultimate. Basti pensare che in un verso Katy aveva scritto "So I can finally sit first at the mmm-mmm table", trovando la soluzione spiegando "Io non voglio essere l'ultima che si siede per cena, e una sottomissione, lo sai?" da qui la frase "So I can sit first at the dinner table" inserira poi nella parte finale di "Power". Il video dimostra anche che anche se il testo viene scritto da più persone, le REALI persone che lo scrivono sono meno rispetto a quelle che risultano averlo scritto, che vengono aggiunte per motivi economici. Esibizioni Live Durante il Witness:The Tour , Katy inizia l'esibizione dicendo al pubblico che hanno "potere". Indossa la bandiera della pace, e si mette in piedi su un piedistallo con delle ali d'angelo che si muovono mentre canta la canzone. Durante la sua tappa a Bologna, Katy ha messo la bandiera LGBTO sul suo collo, dicendo : " There's some people here tonight that I know they are here for finally livin true authentic self. And I just wanna say, congratualtions for stepping into your Power. Because you have the power, and you don't let anyone clip your wings, wilt your flowers or steal your time from your joy. YOU HAVE THE POWER!" ("Ci sono delle persone qui stasera che io so sono qui per vivere finalmente la loro autenticità stessa. E io voglio solo dire, congratulazioni per passeggiare nel vostro Potere. Perché voi avete ha il vostro potere, e non dovete lasciare che nessuno pieghi le vostre ali, avvizisca i vostri fiori o rubi il vostro tempo dalla vostra gioia. VOI AVETE IL POTERE!") Categoria:Canzoni da Witness Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry